


my mistake was loving you

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Hannibal won't leave him alone, M/M, Mischa Lecter Lives, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Smitten Hannibal Lecter, Someone Help Will Graham, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Werewolf Will Graham, because i say so damit, because why not, this is like, very loosely based in season one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 08:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18600871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Hannibal was prepared for Abigail Hobbs.He had planned out everything to the last little detail. Every action, every reaction, every slip up and mistake was expected and planned for.What Hannibal wasn't prepared for, was Will Graham.





	my mistake was loving you

Hannibal Lecter met Will Graham the same day he met Abigail Hobbs. 

Abigail Hobbs was lying in a bed at John Hopkins, her skin deathly pale as an IV pumped unnecessary fluids into her veins. There was a tear in her throat that was hastily stitched and two neat puncture wounds near her collar bone. A few flecks of blood were still on her jaw, and her eyelids flickered in unseen dreams and nightmares.

Will Graham was sitting next to Abigail Hobbs’ bed, eyes blank. He was looking at nothing, his hand fisting the blankets and his leg bouncing and tapping in time to the ticking clock. His curls, a deep rich brown--not unlike the grave dirt Hannibal had been buried in--were wild, his jaw set, his clothes rumpled and worn. He smelled of cypress and sweet copper, and—when he finally turned to look at Hannibal—he had eyes like liquid gold. 

“You Turned her.” were the first words out of his mouth. They were hoarse, like he hadn’t spoken in a long time.

“Not fully. It can still be reversed.” Hannibal answered. He stayed back in the doorway, watching Will’s lips curl up into a snarl. A low growl built up in his throat— a warning to Hannibal to head what he would say next. “She would have died otherwise.” 

Will said nothing. His lips fell back into a tight line. His eyes looked away from Hannibal and back to Abigail, and Hannibal pushed back the pang of loss he felt at that. His leg stilled and he uncurled his fingers, lifting them from the blankets to dig in his hair. He pulled it back from his face, and Hannibal let his eyes wander down the line of Will’s profile for the brief moment he was allowed.

He was attractive, but the way that Will held himself showed that he didn’t know the extents of his good looks.

“Wouldn’t death be better than this?” Will asked. 

Hannibal blinked, waiting for Will to continue. 

“Her parents are dead. Her father was a serial killer—and now you went and--” Will cut himself off and looked back at him. He didn’t need to finish. Cases like Abigail's rarely turned out with her coming out of it alive. Undead, perhaps, but not alive. Will’s eyes were swimming with anger and possessiveness and a buried paternal instinct that most werewolves seemed to have. “Where the hell is she gonna go?” 

“I will take her. I do realize my Turning her has consequences for both of us.” Hannibal finally stepped into the room, certain that the urge for Will to leap up and attack had passed. “I’m prepared to handle them.” 

Will watched him, weary. “You don’t even know her.”

“Neither do you.” Hannibal kept his eyes on Will’s, refusing to back down first. 

Will frowned. He blinked once, then looked away. 

“You also have a prior connection that won’t work in your favor, Mr. Graham.” Hannibal stepped further into the room, taking a seat on the opposite side of Abigail’s bed. He knew the look in Will’s eyes. He had seen it enough in his own patients plenty of times. “You killed her father, didn’t you?”

Will stiffened, his hackles raising as a low growl filled the room. 

Hannibal hummed softly, but based on Will’s jerk he still picked it up. Something else must have happen, Hannibal mused, for the werewolf to form such a strong parental connection this quickly. 

“My sister lives with me.” Hannibal continued. “Ms. Hobbs won't be entirely alone.” 

“Is she also a vampire?” Will snapped it out.

Hannibal leaned back. 

Such a strong connection in such little time. Curious, was what Hannibal would call it. Curious and strange and entirely fascinating. He would love to sit Will down and pick apart his mind.

“She was Turned before I was.” Hannibal left it at that. 

“Oh,” Will’s hostility seemed to vanish at that. He looked back down at Abigail, then back at Hannibal, like he was confused. He blinked once, and Hannibal was pleasantly surprised to notice that the gold bled into a startling blue at the edge of his iris’. “I’m sorry.”

“It was a long time ago.” 

Will nodded, breaking eye contact as he looked back at Abigail. 

She looked so pale. She hardly managed to gulp down enough of Hannibal’s blood for the change to take place before she passed out. She would need more when she woke, of course, and Hannibal was more than prepared to sit with her until she did. And yet Abigail Hobbs looked more alive in this moment than she ever had. Her breathing was nonexistent, but her heartbeat was strong, and her fingers twitched every so often as neurons fired in her slowly awakening brain. 

Hannibal didn’t feel bad about what he did. Abigail Hobbs would fit well into his little family. 

“I don’t even know your name.” Will’s voice broke the silence of the hospital room. He didn’t look up at Hannibal as he addressed him, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Abigail. “You know mine but I don’t know yours.” 

“Dr. Hannibal Lecter.” Will jolted at the recognition of his name, and Hannibal just smiled. “Jack speaks of you often--he’s asked me to do your evaluation a few times.” 

Will snorted. “He knows damn well I would have said no.” 

“Not fond of vampires?”

“Not fond of psychiatrists.” and with that Will stood, brushing past Hannibal and out of the hospital room, leaving behind the scent of cypress and copper and anger and a strange sense of longing in Hannibal. 

 

\--

 

“I see you’ve met Hannibal.”

Will paused. The rubber of his boots squeaked on the linoleum, grating on his ears. Still he held back his wince, rounding back on Jack with a scowl carved into his lips. “You sent him in there.”

Will wasn’t making an acquisition. 

He was stating a fact. 

Jack frowned. He was human, but he was one of the few intimidating ones. As far as Will knew his family had been in the monster hunting business before it became illegal and all the laws were put into place, so Jack Crawford was well aware and well equipped to handle what he was dealing with. 

He knew exactly what to do to reign Will in, and Will hated him for it. 

“You were going to meet him sooner or later.” Jack said. 

“Are you fucking--a girls parents die and your first concern is keeping my head intact?” Will was growling now, the deep kind that came from his chest that was all warning and little hesitation. “Fuck off, Jack.” 

Will spun back on his heel, coming close to a sprint as he fought to get through the corridors of John Hopkins. He couldn’t tell you why he was even here--he _shouldn't_ be here, if he was honest. Dr. Lecter had been right. He was the one who fucked up Abigail’s life, the one who killed her fucking _dad_. What right did he have to be involved with it? 

Yet as Will pushed open the doors and stepped outside, he thought that if he could he would do the same thing all over again. 

“You alright, Will?”

Will blinked. 

Beverly was in front of him, keys in one hand and the other held out like she was about to open the door. 

“What are you doing here?”

“You didn’t come back to the lab.” Beverly lowered her hand, tucking it into the crook of her elbow. Will finally noticed the blanket she was carrying--it smelled like ash and firewood and dog. It came from his house, then. “Figured this was where you went.”

Will eyed the blanket, and Beverly wordlessly handed it over. 

It was much too hot out for it, but Will wrapped it around his shoulders anyway, giving a pleased sigh at the added weight. He brought the edges to his nose, taking a moment to breath. It smelled like the pack, like home--like safety and comfort. 

When he pulled it back, Will realized he was shaking.

“Come on,” Beverly placed a hand on his back, guiding him away from the door and to the parking lot. “I wanna get you checked out at the lab.” 

Will nodded, not wanting to fight Beverly. She lead him through the maze of cars and trucks and vans, coming to a stop at her own Impala. She let him take up the whole back seat, and Will laid down and pulled the blanket over his head and let the gentle rocking of the car lull him into a short nap. 

When he woke next, Brian was hovering over him and looking off in the distance.

“--ppened?”

“Hobbs knew they were coming.” Beverly's voice sounded distant, but getting closer. “Will shot him before he could kill the daughter, but couldn’t save the wife.” 

“Shit--” Brian pulled back, leaving Will to screw his eyes shut again as the sun hit them. 

“They had to give her a transfusion of vampire blood to keep her alive long enough to stitch her up.” Beverly continued. “But Jack says she’s going to need more. She won’t say alive for much longer.” 

Will heard footsteps walking away and a hitched breath. “Who gave her the blood?”

“Dr. Lecter.” 

There was silence, and then Beverly was gently peeling the blanket back from Will’s face. She was smiling, like she hadn’t just told anyone that Abigail Hobbs might die if she couldn’t get more blood from one Hannibal Lecter. “Mornin’, sleepy head.” 

It was the witch blood in her, Will thought, that let her stay so calm. 

“She needs more blood?” Will slurred it out, but it must have been coherent enough because Beverly frowned and glanced back at Brian.

“Yeah.” Beverly couldn’t quite manage her usual gentle smile. “She went into critical condition a little bit after you left. Dr. Lecter is there, but they want to see if they can stabilize her first.” 

The won’t be able to, Will thought. No one had actually bothered to check internal wounds. They were far to concerned with her slit jugular.

“Fuck.” 

“Fuck is right.” Brian popped back into Will’s field of vision. “But right now, I’m more worried about you. Come on big boy!”

Brian snuck an arm under Will’s back and started dragging him out of the car. 

Will spat out a snarl, twisting himself out of Brian’s hold and pushing himself to his feet. Brian took a step back with raised arms, eyes widened in surprise at Will’s display of aggression. Will immediately felt guilty about it.

“Sorry, it’s—it’s been a long day.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Brian was quick to brush it off. “Just don’t bite my head off or anything.”

“No, I—“ Will groaned. 

Brian clapped a hand on Will’s shoulder with a hardly noticeable hesitation. “You, sir, need coffee.” 

“I need a goddamn nap, Brian.” 

Brian’s smile shifted to something soft. “We’ll check you out and then get you home, alright? I’ll keep Jack out of your hair for a few days.” 

Will nodded. He was too tired to argue about it. He was exhausted and drained, and he just wanted to go home and curl up with the dogs and sneak in some sleep before the nightmares and trazodone and moonlight took over. 

“Yeah. Okay.”

 

—

 

Hannibal’s eyes trailed down the new IV the doctors had placed in Abigail’s arm. This one was pumping his blood into her veins and bringing a flush back to her skin. 

He hadn’t wanted to put the air bubble in her IV, but she was recovering too quickly and Hannibal couldn’t have that.

“I can’t thank you enough for this, Hannibal.” Jack spoke up from his place by Hannibal’s side.

Hannibal glanced over at Jack. It wasn’t hard to see exactly why the man wanted her alive. “I want her alive just as much as you do, Jack.” 

“Still…” 

Hannibal tuned out whatever it was Jack said, looking back at Abigail. 

He would have to bring Mischa to visit soon.

**Author's Note:**

> finals week is next week, I have three essays to write, I'm gonna see Endgame tonight and i'm back on my hannigram bullshit


End file.
